sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers: Power of the Primes
220px | caption = Official teaser poster | genre = | based_on = Power of the Primes by Hasbro | developer = F.J. DeSanto Adam Beechen Jamie Iracleanos | writer = F.J. DeSanto Adam Beechen Jamie Iracleanos | director = Yuzo Sato | voices = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = Jóhann Jóhannsson Hildur Guðnadóttir | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 10 | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = Eric S. Calderon F.J. DeSanto | runtime = | company = Machinima, Inc. Tatsunoko Production Hasbro Studios | distributor = Machinima, Inc. (formerly) Otter Media (currently) | network = go90 (U.S.) Tumblr (worldwide) | first_aired = May 1, 2018 | last_aired = July 3, 2018 | preceded_by = Transformers: Titans Return | followed_by = | related = Transformers: Prime Wars Trilogy | website_title = | production_website = | production_website_title = | image_upright = 0.8 }} Transformers: Power of the Primes is an Internet-based limited animated series created by Eric S. Calderon, Adam Beechen and F.J. DeSanto, and produced by Machinima, Inc. and Tatsunoko Production, in partnership with Hasbro Studios. Based on the Power of the Primes brand of the Transformers franchise by Hasbro, it is the third and final installment of the Prime Wars Trilogy, being the direct sequel to Transformers: Combiner Wars and Transformers: Titans Return. It premiered on May 1, 2018 on go90 for the U.S. audience, and on Tumblr for the international audience. The show was made available on YouTube circa July 10 due to go90 shutting down at the end of the month. As of March 9, 2019, it was available on the Rooster Teeth website two months after the closure of Machinima's YouTube channel. Premise In the aftermath of the Titans' conflict that concluded with Optimus Prime's death, the rest of the Transformers must stand together in order to stop Megatronus from wiping out their species forever. During their search for the Requiem Blaster, more mysteries about Cybertron’s past will be uncovered, and a new Prime will be chosen. Cast Like its predecessors, this series features returning and newer cast members. *Gregg Berger as Grimlock and Volcanicus *Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime *Rob Dyke as Devastator *Charlie Guzman as Menasor *Mark Hamill as Megatronus / The Fallen *Samoa Joe as Predaking *Jaime King as Solus Prime *Jason Marnocha as Megatron *Judd Nelson as Hot Rod / Rodimus Cron / Rodimus Unicronus and Unicron *Matthew Patrick as Computron and Swoop *Ron Perlman as Optimus Primal / Optimal Optimus *Patrick Seitz as Overlord *Frank Todaro as Sludge and Starscream *Kari Wahlgren as Victorion *Mikey Way as Snarl *Wil Wheaton as Perceptor *Abby Trott as Windblade Episodes | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Megatronus hunts for the Requiem Blaster as we learn about its mysterious past. Elsewhere, Megatron and his team are also searching for the weapon, hoping to get to it first, when they encounter Grimlock and his fellow Dinobots. | LineColor = 8C3D4A }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Megatron awakens miles away to find a mysterious structure. Curious, he makes his way there, leaving his team to fend for themselves. Vulnerable without him, the team is on the brink of defeat at the hands of Volcanicus when another threat arrives hoping to destroy them. | LineColor = 8C3D4A }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Still without Megatron, the team must now fend off both Volcanicus and Predaking. Meanwhile, Megatronus arrives at the Well of Sparks to forge a new device that will help him accomplish his nefarious plan. | LineColor = 8C3D4A }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = With our heroes cornered, Predaking demands Victorion hand over the Enigma of Combination while unaware that Megatronus took away the Enigma of Combination. Inside the mysterious dome, Megatron finds the Requiem Blaster, but is confronted by a mysterious figure guarding it. | LineColor = 8C3D4A }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Hot on the heels of our heroes, Overlord and Rodimus Cron confront the Dinobots and gain vital information as to the teams whereabouts. Meanwhile, the team learns the tragic fate of one of the Thirteen. | LineColor = 8C3D4A }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Overlord and Rodimus Cron finally confront our heroes, while Optimus Primal makes a tough decision that changes the course of the battle. Alas, having found Megatron, Overlord is determined to get his revenge. | LineColor = 8C3D4A }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Megatron finally figures out Megatronus’ plan, but fears it may be too late to stop him when Megatronus arrives to claim the Requiem Blaster for himself. | LineColor = 8C3D4A }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = With the Requiem Blaster in his possession, Megatronus launches his now completed device, draining the sparks of Transformers everywhere. With their fate at risk, our heroes must fight Megatronus one last time. | LineColor = 8C3D4A }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = To save their race, our heroes must destroy Megatronus’ machine, but first they must fend off a possessed Rodimus Cron. | LineColor = 8C3D4A }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = The final battle between Megatronus and the Transformers leads to unforeseen consequences that will have a startling impact on Cybertron and the entire universe. | LineColor = 8C3D4A }} }} Production Development The series was first announced on November 29, 2016 as the third and final installment of the Prime Wars Trilogy. Hasbro announced that it would once again partner with Machinima—after having previously worked with them on the animated web series adaptation of Transformers: Combiner Wars—to produce the adaptations for Transformers: Titans Return and Transformers: Power of the Primes. Eric Calderon, showrunner of Combiner Wars, was confirmed to return for both Titans Return and Power of the Primes. In January 2017, Hasbro created a poll allowing fans to vote which Transformer will become the next Prime. The vote occurred in two stages. During the first, fans voted for the leaders of three different personality factions; honor, order and chaos. Honor was represented by Arcee, Ultra Magnus and Hound; Order by Megatron, Star Saber and Shockwave and Chaos by Thunderwing, Optimus Primal and an Unknown Evil (Deathsaurus). The winners of the first round were Ultra Magnus, Star Saber and Optimus Primal, advancing into the second round alongside the Unknown Evil as a wildcard. The poll about a month later on February 18 with Optimus Primal being chosen to become the next Prime. Casting On January 9, 2018, it was announced that Mark Hamill, who had previously voiced Megatronus in Transformers: Titans Return, would resume his role for Transformers: Power of the Primes. It was also confirmed that Ron Perlman would voice Optimus Primal, after the character was voted by fans to become the next Prime, while Gregg Berger also reprised his role as Grimlock in addition to Volcanicus, the combined robot form of the five Dinobots. Other voice actors include Jaime King, Mikey Way, Peter Cullen, and Samoa Joe. Judd Nelson, Kari Wahlgren and Wil Wheaton also reprised their roles. References External links * Full series on YouTube (No longer available after Machinima's closure) * Full series on Rooster Teeth Category:2018 web series debuts Category:2018 web series endings Category:American adult animated web series Category:Anime-influenced Western animation Category:Transformers animation Power of the Primes Category:Works based on Hasbro toys Category:Works based on Takara Tomy toys Category:Television series scored by Jóhann Jóhannsson Category:Television series scored by Hildur Guðnadóttir